Kasumi Goto/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Kasumi is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Commander Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kasumi will voice her opinions. *If Kasumi was brought along during Shepard's first visit to the Citadel, she will say: "I swear to God I didn't touch anything", when the alarm goes off as Shepard is scanned through C-Sec security. *While in Donovan Hock's vault, if the player interacts with the Statue of Liberty's head, Kasumi will say "How did Hock get Lady Liberty's head? Damn you Hock!", likely a reference to the movie Planet of the Apes. *Kasumi generally has a very playful and irreverent attitude in her unique dialog, going so far as to sometimes refer to the Illusive Man as "Mr. Illusive", and Commander Shepard as "Shep". *If you solve the dispute between Jack and Miranda after completing their loyalty missions, Kasumi will comment that she is glad you settled the "cat fight" as she feared they might tear a hole in the hull. *If you talk to Avina on Level 26 on the Citadel, Kasumi will remark how that if utopian technology was perfected, she would be out of a job. *If you go into the Plague Zone on Omega with Kasumi and another human, she will observe that because they are all human, the plague won't have an effect, and suggest moving forward. *On Korlus, when Shepard ends the conversation with the Wounded Merc by telling him to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out", Kasumi will ask "why chase him off so soon". Shepard will respond saying "Some people need a heavy hand". *During Archangel's recruitment mission, if Shepard asks Kasumi to stay with Garrus as they go to close the shutters, she will reply in a sarcastic manner "Aw, but I wanted ''to go into the creepy dark basement!" *If you ask why Avina classifies Sovereign as a geth ship and not as a Reaper, Kasumi suggests that the Council wants to keep it quiet, and bets that saying 'Reapers' may cause a panic. She then attempts to prove this theory by saying 'Reapers'. *If Tali is present when you encounter a quarian being accused of pickpocketing by a volus, his insulting attitude prompts her to say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. Kasumi will say "Can you do that? I know some people who... Nah, forget it". *On Tali's recruiting mission, upon opening the shutters to see the Colossus, Kasumi will say "Oh god, Colossus!", a possible reference to the classic Godzilla movies. *During the Reaper IFF mission, after the Reaper activates its kinetic barriers, Kasumi will say "Trapped inside a Reaper. Could be worse. Don't know how but... I guess it could be full of rats." *If Kasumi is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are "Sorry, Shep ... There were too many of them ... I did what I could." Talk to Squad Mate Ashore Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kasumi will say something if the Commander is willing to listen (choose the "talk to" option). * Citadel: Zakera Wards Level 26 at the Sushi Stand, Kasumi will comment that she hasn't had ramen for a long time, and that she misses her grandmother's ramen. She regrets not having stolen the recipe. * Omega: Left to Kenn's Salvage, she will comment on the dense lighting and how she disdains the neon lights on Illium and the Citadel. * Tuchanka: On a table just in front of Ratch, Kasumi will comment on the knives there and how she would like one. * Tuchanka: If Urz is visited in Fortack's tent after being injured in a pit fight, Kasumi feels sorry for him and hopes that he is not seriously injured. * Illium: Regarding the vista (near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs), Kasumi will mention how she considered moving to Illium but then decided against it, her reason being that while she does what she does for the love of it, the people on Illium do what they do because they don't know any better. * Horizon: When you select the first stasis-held colonist, Kasumi will mention that if she had Collector tech like that it would save her a lot of problems in her job. Shipboard As with Zaeed Massani, Kasumi has no dialogue options on board the Normandy, and will only make brief comments when speaking directly to her or interacting with various objects in her quarters. However, like Zaeed, she will be as talkative and opinionated with unique dialog as any other squad member during missions. *Kasumi talks about one of the women in navigation and how she thinks that she is pregnant. Kasumi comments that "even aboard a Cerberus Vessel, life finds a way". This might be a reference to the quote that Dr. Ian Malcolm says in the film Jurassic Park multiple times. *After the Collectors abduct the crew, Kasumi comments how quiet it is. Squad Opinions Some of Kasumi's dialog are comments about Shepard's relationship with the Commander's love interest. Jack *After the completion of Jack's loyalty mission, Kasumi will comment that she understands why Jack is the way she is. She doesn't like it, but "gets it". *If romanced, Kasumi will be happy that Jack has finally found someone who can understand her, calling her "complicated". In general she is wary of Jack but feels sorry for her. Jacob * Kasumi has a crush on Jacob. If Shepard romances Jacob, Kasumi will call them a great couple but wonders what to wear if Jacob "is back on the market". * Kasumi asks Shepard if Jacob likes Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania. * After the completion of his respective loyalty mission, Kasumi will say Jacob deserves a better father and that she probably would have wanted to shoot him too. * If Shepard pursues a romance with Jacob, Kasumi will comment seeing the way Jacob looks at Shepard: believing Jacob is "thinking of using his biotics to get you out of that uniform" and comments for Shepard not to make him work that hard. * After the romance cutscene, she encourages Shepard to hang onto Jacob, seeing him as one of the good ones. Garrus *If Shepard romances Garrus, Kasumi says that he has a crush on the Commander but that she can never really tell with turians. She advises Shepard to "go for it" and that "a lot of people would like to see you together". *After female Shepard consummates a romance with Garrus, Kasumi mentions someone seeing Garrus heading to Shepard's quarters with a bottle of champagne. She says that she is happy for the two and that it's "not often you find something good in a galaxy like this". Miranda *After completing Miranda's loyalty mission, Kasumi says that her heart goes out to her and her sister, considering it a rough situation for them both. *If Shepard romances Miranda, Kasumi finds it odd to see Miranda smiling while she works and knows Shepard is the source of it. She then cautions Shepard to be gentle with her. *After Miranda's romance cutscene, she will comment, "Really Shepard, in the Engine Room... right there where Tali works," and later says, "and exactly how much is Miranda genetically modified, 'cause I mean - wow." Morinth *If Morinth replaces Samara in Shepard's party, Kasumi will be the only Normandy crew member aside from Kelly Chambers to notice a difference between the two, making a comment on how Samara seems to have changed. However, she will keep this opinion to herself. *She can also comment that Morinth may attempt to seduce Shepard, and strongly advises Shepard against accepting her offer. Samara *After completing Samara's loyalty mission, Kasumi will mention how difficult it was for Samara to ask Shepard to help kill her own daughter, noting her appreciation. Kasumi adds that she believes that Samara could not have done it without Shepard's help. *If Shepard tries to romance Samara, Kasumi will tell Shepard that someone saw Samara leaving her room really upset, stating that a relationship with her will not happen. Tali *After recruiting Tali on Haestrom, Kasumi will comment on how cute she is, and, if Shepard is male, how much she talks about him in a "rainbows and butterflies sort of way", and that Tali is "completely in love with" him. *After Tali's romance cutscene, Kasumi will comment that Tali and Shepard are finally together and that she "won't pry" and that it "took a lot of trust on Tali's part". Thane *If Thane's loyalty mission is successful, Kasumi says she is glad Thane and his son were reunited. *If female Shepard romances Thane, Kasumi says that Thane has a certain mystique and that he is not her type but adds that she sees his eyes "flutter" when he talks about the Commander. *After the romance cutscene with Thane, Kasumi will say that she wants details but then decides against it, saying she's just glad Shepard and Thane are happy together. Zaeed *After completing Zaeed's loyalty mission, should you have chosen to save the workers, she shows approval at your decision to stand up to Zaeed. *If you chose to go after Vido, she will say that Zaeed is 'strutting around like he owns the place', but unsure what to do next after 20 years focused on revenge. Crew Opinions Kasumi will also comment on individual crew members *Kasumi will also comment on Mess Sergeant Gardner and his "Evil" cooking. If Shepard gets the high quality ingredients, she still calls Gardner's cooking evil and that it will take some time for his cooking reputation to get better. *Kasumi makes a comment on Gabriella and Kenneth about how the two would make a lovely couple, but neither would become aware of it. *Kasumi comments about how Joker and EDI are like an old married couple. Apparently she expects to walk in on them arguing about the temperature in the cockpit. Other Opinions Liara *Kasumi will mention that she has done business with Liara before. *If Liara was romanced in Mass Effect, Kasumi will say she heard that Liara and Shepard were an item, and it must have been hard to see her again after so long. Kelly *If Shepard romances Kelly, Kasumi hopes they had a nice date, and comments that she was sure Kelly was attracted to him/her. Spontaneous *Kasumi after some kills will mock "Ha-ha!" in a manner very similar to ''The Simpsons character Nelson Muntz. *On Haestrom, when exposed to the damaging effects of the planet's direct sunlight, Kasumi will comment, "and here I am wearing black. Can we get in the shade?" *Omega: During Mordin's recruitment mission, upon entering the Gozu District, Kasumi will say that she's seen bad, "but this is worse. Way worse." *Kasumi will occasionally say, "Gift for you!" when using her flashbang ability. *She will occasionally say "Now you see me ..." when using her shadow strike ability. Category:Unique dialogue